


A married couples fight

by TheSarcasticNazgul



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 4+1, Bickering, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticNazgul/pseuds/TheSarcasticNazgul
Summary: Four times Cassian worried about the health and safety of his wife and one time he was completely helpless





	

 

I.

“Cassian, really, it's fine.” Jyn rolled her eyes as the man she had taken as her husband was explaining why her statement _clearly_ was a lie. She sighed and sat down, her eyes watching the hysterical man as she had stopped listening. The blaster had barely grazed her, there really, really weren’t’ any reason for him to act like this. 

“Are you listening Jyn?” She lifted her eyebrows as to say _what do you think?_ She was rewarded with a scold form Cassian as he slumped down beside her, careful not to make any movement that might end up causing her pain. She took another deep breath and took his hand, caressing it gently, comforting. 

“You drive me insane sometimes, you know that right?” She said resting her head on his shoulder. She felt the air leave him in a silent laughter.

 “Sometimes? You drive me crazy every single second of the day.” Jyn smiled and pinched him in the side and she received a yelp in return.

 As they sat in silence he wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her head. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to only exist in the moment, ignoring the pain in her ribs that in fact problem wasn’t fine, but there was no way she ever would tell Cassian that.

 

II. 

It took all of Jyn’s willpower to not rip of Cassian’s head when he continued to hover around her, like she was going to break. Yeah sure, the hit to her head had caused a _minor_ concussion but come on, that wasn’t _that_ Unfortunate enough the medical droids had put her on bed rest for three days and that left her three days with a concerned Cassian and Jyn could’ve told the droid then and there that that didn’t bode well for anyone.

 

In all fairness, it hadn’t gone that bad. Sure, she had threatened to kill him probably around fifty times and he had taken her blaster away within the first five minutes of her bed rest, but Jyn saw it as a success that she still was married after those three days.

 

III.

The first thing Jyn saw when stepped of the hovercraft was Cassian string at her in disapproval. _So, he had found out._ They didn’t go on many separate missions, it was practically unheard of, and therefore it had been rather tensed when she left. He had worried (of course he had), they had argued a bit but in the end she had gone through with it. Of course the mission had gone sideways and ended up with her in a prison, to her defence was rather tame, but a prison nevertheless. They hadn’t treated her with much grace and yeah sure, she had some cuts and bruises, but nothing of importance. She knew Cassian wouldn’t see it like that.

He walked towards her with anger in his steps and fury in his eyes; she gave him a wide smile.

“Would you look at that, my dear husband greets me at the lan…”  She weren’t allowed to finish.

“You don’t get… Don’t. Ever. Do. That again.” He got out through gritted teeth as he pressed a finger into her chest.  She took his hand, moving it to her neck, drawing herself closer to him.

“I’ve missed you too dear husband.” She said with a glimmer in her eyes, hoping that he would not become even more vexed. No such luck.

“Don’t joke Jyn.” He hissed his lips a few inches from hers. She gave an over exaggerated sigh, her hands locking behind his neck. He was acting like a child and he knew it. She arched an eyebrow at him.

“You really want to do this?” She asked, the question filling the air between them, his eyes narrowed. They stared into each other’s eyes for god knows how long, neither one of them wanting to give up, both equally stubborn. It wasn’t until Jyn let out a small laughter the spell was broken. When she saw his lips twitching in a smile she leaned in a pressed a kiss to those perfect lips. His arms went around her, pressing her against him as hard as he could, desperate for her touch. When the kiss broke she nestled her face where the neck meet his collarbone and he pressed a kiss to her ear. She smiled against his skin.

 

“You’ll be the death of me Jyn.” He whispered before he let go. She looked up and met his gaze, a grin plastered on her face.

 

“I love you too Cassian.”

 

 

IIII.

As Jyn heaved out her breakfast into the sink for the fifth day in a row she heard how he entered the room. Giving a silent curse she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing for the overprotecting husband that probably already had thought out a thousand different scenarios why she was puking up her food.

Familiar hands pushed back her hair and then went down to her shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze. She could feel him letting out air in a deep sigh and she resisted the urge to stand up and say something snarky. That urge was replace with a nausea that didn’t seem to want to leave. Jyn hated this, she was never sick, and now was she not only sick, she felt weak, really weak. She turned in his arms, meeting his worried expression. He caressed her cheek, his eyes asking the question his lips didn’t.

“I’m alright.”  His lips twitched and his eyes glimmered.

“Yeah right, I’ve heard that one before.” Jyn narrowed her eyes and attempted to glare him to death before she gave in, slumping against his chest. He pulled her tighter in against him, his arms shielding her from whatever would come their way.

“Will you go to the medics for me?” He asked, his voice way to calm, he should be freaking out. She only shook her head, pressing her face harder against him in an effort of hiding the tears forming in her eyes. Once again Cassian sighed, stroking her back and damn that really was soothing, but not soothing enough. Soon the tears were spilling over her eyes, wetting his shirt.

“Oh Jyn…” He murmured in her ear, pulling her down with him as he sat down on the floor.  They sat like that for a long time, Cassian leaning against the wall with Jyn crawled up in his lap, crying. She hated all of it. She hated that she was weak like this, she hated the tears and she hated how good he was to her. She could live a hundred lives and he would still be too good her.

Once her tears had dried and her breath had evened out she meet his eyes. He offered a faint smile to which she responded in kind.

“Won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” His hands were still stroking her back, easing her back to him.

“I’m not sick.” She said, stubbornly. He chuckled.

“Of course you’re not.” She tried to be mad at him, but how could she; she loved that adorable man beyond anything. She laid her head in the crock of his neck, breathing in his sent.

“I’m not sick.” She repeated with a thin voice. She knew he was planning which words to use, which words to use to avoid a massacre.

“Never said you were, but you might want to reconsider that mission you accepted so gladly yesterday.” She didn’t even have the stamina to give him another glare, which probably was the most common way she responded to her husband. As silence filled the air once again Jyn caved, she knew that Cassian was right. 

“I guess that you have a point.”  She said as she looked up at her smiling and triumphing husband. As he leaned down for a kiss she began to protest.

“Cassian don’t, I’m sick… stop!” But her objections were cut off by his smiling lips, laughter soon to follow. The kiss might not have been very sexy or filled with much more than what a teacup could hold, but to her it meant the world. She deepened into it, his hands holding her steady. It never ceased to amaze her how well they fit together, how they melted into one being. When she broke off the kiss, gasping for air, she weakly punched him in the chest.

 “I’m sick, you moron. You’ll get it too.” Cassian took her hand and kissed it, a childlike grin plastered on his face

 “It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

 

 

\+ I.

Jyn had no problem with admitting that in the years that she had been married to Cassian she had withheld her health status, mostly because how he everytime, without fail, would over react. But this time, she was adamant to tell him just in how much pain she was in.

“YOU DAMN HALFWIT NERFTWAT WORMRIDDEN BASTARD, YOU GOT ME INT-“  Her curse was cut off by another contraction and her poor husband  who most likely had broken at least two bones In his hand, was very much helpless to do anything to help. He had watched how Jyn had gone from a pregnant woman he wouldn’t dare to do anything to piss off to a woman that could bring down the empire with one single glare. As the labour had progressed her grip around his hand had tightened and her words gotten louder. It was during that time Jyn had yelled for five minutes straight at Kaytu and asked Cassian if he could shoot the droid for her, since she weren’t allowed any weapons. To which Cassian had only blinked and then told the droid to wait outside.

From there the night had progressed rather slowly, a lot of screaming and yelling, all directed at him except the few lucky medical droids that had dared to ask Jyn how she was feeling; poor creatures.

“Almost there.” He whispered, pushing a few strands of hair away from her forehead. Jyns hazy gaze meet his, her eyes speaking for her.

“I’m…I’m…” She tried to say but didn’t get out more than a few deep breaths of air. Cassian leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple, feeling how she relaxed a little, only to have her tense against him as another contraction hit her. She screamed right out. Cassian clenched his jaw, the instinct of rushing to her aid overwhelming. There wasn’t an enemy he could fight or save her from. There wasn’t a blaster shoot he could push her out of the way from. He was helpless.

Cassian was vaguely aware of what the droid said, his entire focus was on the woman he loved, that was battling a war he could do nothing to help her win.

Jyn took a deep breath and Cassian one with her, both waiting for the next wave of pain. When it came she screamed louder than she had before, her hand churching his with such force he wondered how she had any left in her body. As she slumped back to the bed, a sob escaping her lips a cry echoed throughout the room. Cassian’s eyes widened as he turned to the droid behind him.  It was holding a child, _their child._ Stunned he watched with an open mouth and rang heart as the droid wrapped the child in a blanket and walked past him to Jyn. As the baby was placed in its mother's arms Cassian couldn’t remember seeing anything as beautiful. Tears silently flowed down his face as Jyn hugged the child closer.

“Congratulations, Captain and Sergeant Andor, you have a daughter.”  Jyn let out a sob, the same smile on her lips as Cassian had, her eyes locked on their daughter. The child made a gargling sound, a sound of life. In that moment Cassian knew that he would do anything and everything in his power to keep his girls safe.

 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> So whatever you want to call this (fluff or such alike) is new to me. Let me know what you thought! A quick review makes my day.


End file.
